Three Cheers for Five Years
by afiestyllama
Summary: Naomi Cambell lives in a tiny town in Ohio, where there isn't much to do, and she feels her life is pretty predictable and boring. She meets a red head one night at the town bar, who might make her life a little more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I'm a long time fanfiction reader, and I was feeling a bit selfish doing all reading and no writing so…here it goes.**

**I'm very American, and I will not be attempting to use British slang by any means because that's just ridiculous. **

**I do not own Skins, but if I did I'd make Lily Loveless fall in love with me, somehow.**

Chapter 1

Do you ever feel like your life is beyond predictable? I do sometimes. I live in this tiny ass town in Ohio. There's one gas station/grocery store, and two bars. That's literally it. So needless to say there isn't much to do but get drunk and make bad decisions on the weekends.

I have a decent home life though, and I really can't complain about the freedom my parents let me have, even though I'm 18, and legally an adult. My sister still lives with us and is two years older than me. Carly, she's what you would call an individual. My mother says "she marches to the beat of her own drum," which is ironic because she's a drummer. Anywho, I'd say she's my idol in this life. She helped me come out to my parents when I was 16, which wasn't much of a shock to them because Carly did the same when she was 16. My parents are firm believers in the "as long as you're happy" motto in life, and I'm grateful.

I also have a brother, Nick, who owns his own house 3 minutes away from my house. He's 23, and has a steady job at a car factory that make certain makes of Chevy. He landed the job right out of high school which is unheard of, and he also managed to get Carly a job as well. I'm the only one of us 3 who's attempting college at the moment, and being the baby in my home I can get away with murder if I wanted to.

By the way, I'm Naomi. Naomi Campbell (don't laugh). Like I said, I'm the baby of this crazy Polish family in good old Bristolville, Ohio. I just started college and am majoring in Politics at Kent State. I decided living at home and commuting was best, and I still can bum gas money off my parents so it really doesn't matter to me. I go 4 nights a week and the rest I spend raising hell with my kick ass sister, driving around in her Ford Mustang (or the "chick magnet," as I like to call it) looking to chat up pretty girls. I'd say we do pretty well in turning heads, on account that I recently bleached the shit out of my hair to fit in with the rest of my family. What are the odds, all blue eyes, all blond hair, except for me. I was born with shit-brown hair. But, I don't have to look like the mailman's kid anymore thanks to peroxide.

That's the plan for tonight, being Friday night and all. Carly and I are getting ready to go out to the Bristol Inn, which is the better of the two bars in my opinion. There's a DJ tonight, so maybe there will be a little dancing. I can't really complain, it's the only option we really have unless we want to drive an hour to a real club.

"Hey loser," Carly pops her head into my room.

"What time are we heading out?" I ask her, applying my mascara in the mirror while sitting in the floor cross-legged.

She walks over to my bed a flops down, checking her phone, probably texting on one of the fourteen girls she has on the line.

"Change of plans, Nick's picking us up around 10. Said something about a girl from Orwell that "wants his body" is going to meet us at the Inn. His words, not mine."

Orwell is a town about 20 miles west of ours.

"He thinks every girl wants his body," I say rolling my eyes.

"Hopefully she does, then he'll want to move the party to his house and we won't have to quit drinking when the bar closes."

"Hopefully" I reply "I just hope the bar has a few new faces, I'm tired of getting hit on by drunk, old assholes. Finding a bi curious girl around here is like finding a needle in a hay stack."

"I don't have any trouble," she says back smugly, smirking at me.

"It's the chick magnet Mustang that gets your more ass than a toilet seat," I say rolling my eyes once again at the arrogance of my siblings.

"How many times have I told you not to call it that, it's lame as fuck. Car or not, I have no trouble finding women, it's my incredible gay-dar."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Just be ready by 10 ass monkey," and with that she walks out of my room and down the stairs.

It's 9:30 now, and I'm checking myself in the mirror to make sure I'm ready for the night. I have on light skinny jeans and a black v-neck shirt, vans, and thick eye liner. I have my hair braided off to the side. I look pretty good, considering we're only going to the fucking Bristol Inn.

I hear Nick's arrival downstairs by his boisterous voice coming up through the floor. Here we go, hopefully something good happens tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own skins.**

Chapter 2

The Bristol Inn is about a minute and a half from my house. I honestly don't know why we even drive, except for the fact that we're lazy. Or maybe it's being responsible and trying to avoid getting a public intoxication fine, not really sure which. We walk in the door and I take a seat next to Carly. Nick throws a twenty at me and heads to the back of the bar, probably in search of his Orwell bimbo. The minute I heard Orwell, I knew why he wanted to meet this girl. You see, girls from Orwell sort of have a…reputation. For being easy, that is.

"How did Nick meet this girl?" I ask Carly as she gets the bartenders attention, ordering us both a beer.

The drinking age is 21, but being a town so small, I think they are just happy to take our money, not really caring much about age as long as we don't cause a scene.

"Not sure, I'm guessing online. He got a Match account," she says, taking a sip from her beer.

"You're shitting me?! Wow, he's really getting…"

The words die in my throat as I looked across the bar into the pool room. There is a girl playing, but not just any girl. She had cherry red hair, and the nicest ass I've ever seen. She has her back to me, but if her front is anything as good as her back, I have to know this girl.

"Do you know who that is?" I ask Carly, tipping my bottle towards the red-haired girl leaning over the table to take her shot.

"Never seen her before…" Carly replies back, checking her out as well.

"DIBS!" I yell out, startling a few of the others sitting at the bar, and apparently the red haired girl too, because she turned around and looked at us.

Oh my lord…She is the cutest fucking thing I have ever seen in my life. She has the biggest chocolate brown eyes, and I'm a major sucker for brown eyes. A cute button nose and little pink lips…which are now smirking at me…fuck….

"Way to be subtle Casanova," Carly giggles at me, causing my face to turn even redder. "Besides, she has to be underage, and I don't feel like going to jail tonight."

"Like you'd have a shot with her," I snark back to her, causing her to roll her eyes and start a conversation with the guy next to her.

I go back to looking at the red head, who is now back to playing her pool game. Crap, I have to talk to her, but what do I say? I have to do something, because I don't think I'd forgive myself if I left without knowing her name.

I call the bartender over and get some quarters, and walk over to the pool table. I set the quarters down in the next slot to make me next in line for the table. Now all I have to do is pray she wins so I can play her next.

I see the guy she was playing walk away shaking his head. I didn't realize it's Mike, and guy who plays in pool tournaments here. I can't believe he lost. Looks like today is my lucky day then…

I walk over to the pool table, trying to play it cool, like I didn't just call dibs on her five minutes ago. I grab a cue and chalk the end of it, and wait for her to break.

"Should I be afraid to play you? You just beat Mike, and last I checked he was undefeated," I ask her after she breaks.

She giggles at me "You'd think I kicked his puppy or something the way he was pouting."

.Lord. Her voice should be illegal. It sounds like she's been shouting all night how raspy it is. God, she could read the phonebook to me and I'd be memorized.

"I think he may be outside crying..." I say back causing her to giggle even more.

"I'm Naomi, by the way," holding out my hand for her to shake, which she does with a smile.

"Emily, Emily Fitch," She says back. Emily…cute, just like her.

"Well, Emily Fitch, take it easy on me please," I wink at her, calling the bartender over to bring us both a beer.

"No promises," she says back while smiling, bending over the table again to sink her next shot. Whoever invented pool, I love them. Emily bending over is my new favorite thing.

Well, she kicked my ass. They should call her Emily "no mercy" Fitch, but I can't complain, I like a competitive girl. Were now sat at the bar together, and I have about 6 beers in my system now. I'm starting to get my favorite feeling in the world, a beer buzz.

"So you live around here then?" she asks me taking a sip off her bottle.

"Yeah, just a few minutes down the road actually. I'm here with my brother and sister, who apparently went AWOL because I haven't seen them the past hour."

"I'm here with my sister too, Katie, and I also lost her. But she always does this when she goes places to meet a guy," she says.

"Wait, are you from Orwell?" I ask.

"…Yeah," she replies back confused.

"Your sister must be the one my brother is meeting up with tonight, well that's awkward," I say back, causing her to giggle again.

The DJ finally started playing music, and the next song comes on blaring. It's "The wobble" by V.I.C, which has a dance to it that pretty much everyone knows. I see Emily's eyes light up when it starts playing and I know I'm in trouble…

"Let's dance!" she yells over the blaring music.

"Oh no, no way," I say back shaking my head.

"Scared?" she asks raising an eyebrow at me.

At that I let her grab my hand and drag me to the "dance floor," which is just any space in the bar that isn't taken up by a table.

She jumps right into the dance and starts moving her hips along with the others, and holy hell, is it hot in here?

I feel like I've been standing there gawking at her for an hour when I hear someone behind me.

"Pretty girl, Naomi like," I hear Carly behind me sounding very much like a caveman.

"Shut up," I shoot over my shoulder, making her laugh at me.

"Go dance with her stupid," she pushes me on the back until I stumble out on the dance floor behind Emily. I see my brother dancing with a girl, must be Katie. She's pretty, but no Emily. I move up behind Emily, not quite touching, but close enough to make her look over her shoulder and smile a seductive smile at me. I start doing the wobble along with the others, and I feel like Emily is slowly inching closer…

That's when I notice she's flush against me moving her hips. Don't panic Naomi, you've done this before. Never with anyone this hot, but you can do this.

I place one hand on her hip and the other flat against her stomach and continue to move with her while she's grinding her hips into me, and yes, it's really fucking hot in here. I see Nick look over while he's doing the same with Katie, his eyes go wide, but then he smiles and puts his thumbs up at me. I flip him off quickly and go back to dancing with the hottest girl on the face of the planet.

All too soon the song is over and the DJ goes back to playing crap music. Emily turns around and flashes me the cutest smile ever.

"Want another drink?" I ask her.

"Emily, we're going to Nick's house for a party, you game?" Katie walks over with Nick in tow.

Emily looks over at me and is about to reply to Katie when Nick jumps in.

"Here sis," he throws me the keys to his truck. "Just bring Emily with you when you're ready to head to my house," he says winking at me very subtly.

"Carly left with some chick, so don't worry about her, just don't crash my truck. And you know the rules, only I can have sex in it," he adds making Katie laugh out loud.

"Cool, thanks Nicholass," I smile at him, as he and Katie head out the door.

"Well, that works out well," Emily says to me, grinning. Well, that's a good sign.

We're now heading outside into the parking lot to my brothers truck. Emily is suddenly quiet, and I'm really hoping it's not because she doesn't want to go to Nick's house.

"Everything alright, Em?" I ask her. She looks over at me grinning like an idiot, I'm guessing because of the nickname.

She leans against the driver side door of my brothers' truck and gives me a look, as I can only describe as a "come to bed" look.

"You're gonna kiss me, aren't ya?" I ask, trying my hardest to be serious.

"Thinking about it," she says back, making my heart stop. I was only joking, but okay, that works.

Next thing I know she's pushed off the truck and now has her hands around the back of my neck, pulling my face towards hers. I feel her lips push against mine already open and waiting. I start to move mine against hers, slipping my tongue into her mouth to meet hers. I hear a moan, and I'm not sure who it came from, but it was enough for me to push her against my brothers' truck and kiss her harder. I slip my thigh between her legs and push up a little, causing her to gasp and bite my lip deviously hard. We make out for a good amount of time before I realize there are old men on the front porch of the bar, watching us, gross…

I pull back reluctantly and look into her eyes. God, they're black. No sex in Nick's truck, no sex in Nick's truck keeps chanting in my head.

"Wow…" she gasps after a minute of catching her breath, causing me to smile at her.

That's all I needed to get my confidence boost my sister has drilled into my head. I grab around her legs with one arm and throw her over my shoulder, causing her to squeal, loud.

I laugh "The party awaits, Miss Fitch." I open the passenger door and set her down in the seat gently. I'm about to walk over to the driver side until I feel a hand around my wrist causing me to stumble back over to her causing our lips to crash together again in a quick heated kiss before she lets go and closes the door.

Now it's my turn to be at a loss for words.

Wow…

**If you're interested in what "The Wobble" dance looks like, there's a million videos on Youtube. Check um out.**


End file.
